The Return
by Hamiltrump
Summary: Star is gone, and now Marco Diaz must find her and return her to her earthly home, but as a new power rises and friendships are tested, can he even convince Star to come back with him? Some starco and jarco just to add some more tension.
1. The Breakup

**So in order to live through this terrible hiatus I decided to make my own fanfiction in order to help pass these trying times. Message to the time travelers: Today is the last day of season 2 so if some of these things don't make sense just consider this an AU. So with all the pleasantries out of the way I hope you enjoy my story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Breakup**

What can happen in 5 minutes? For most people the answer is nothing, but for Marco Diaz everything happened. In just 5 minutes he had found and lost his closest friend, in 5 minutes he had lost and found the adventure in his life, and in 5 minutes Marco Diaz: "the safe kid" had just stepped into an unbelievable mess in order to save his best friend.

Marco sighed as he stepped through the portal into an unknown part of Mewni. Marco had no idea where Star left or how he'd possibly explain this to his parents or Jackie. One thing was for certain, there was no going back.

"Star!" Marco called but to no avail. The sky was a dark yellow and the air smelled repulsive. Marco was deeply reminded of the dumpster by the dojo whenever he decided to breathe. In the distance Marco saw a small village in the middle of a swamp, it reminded him a lot of Buff Frog's home but he knew it wasn't: Buff Frog would never let his home be this untidy. Marco arrived at the foot of the village and took a quick look around, the village wasn't spectacular but it wasn't the worst place he'd been at. The entire place looked dirty yet quite cozy like a small apartment back at Earth. he looked up and saw a beaten down tavern named "The Warty Wrumple". Marco took a deep breath and stepped through the tavern doors.

"Who're ye?" a gruff voice shouted from the counter.

"Ummm...just a visitor?" Marco responded clearly amusing the other monsters. Marco looked around and almost ran away at what he saw. Inside were tons of monsters all who looked strong and evil enough to make sure that Marco's adventure ended early.

"What you here for, boy?" The gruff voice once again asked. This time Marco tried to find it's owner but it seemed like he was being blocked by the other monsters.

Marco gulped and began to tell them about Star, "I'm looking for a girl-"

"We all are!" Shouted another monster drawing hearty laughter from his friends.

"No! I mean..she's just a friend" Marco said trying to get back to the subject.

"Yeah and I'm likable!" shouted a one eyed creature from the corner.

Marco clearly tired from this lack of respect swallowed in all the courage he had and stated why he was there "I'm looking for princess Star Butterfly." His comment drew gasps from the crowd and a few of the monsters began to reach for their swords.

"C'mere boy!" called the voice. Marco considered all his options and opted that it was better to try to negotiate rather than die on the spot. He looked at the voice's owner and nearly burst out laughing on the spot. In front of him stood a giant flea with a very peculiar fashion sense.

"Mewnians aren't welcome in these lands boy, you should know that by now." the flea stated in an uneasy grumble.

"What do you mean?" Marco asked wondering why the Mewnians had lost so much influence in the outer rims of Mewni

"The new ruler has arrived, the killer of the high commission has returned."

Marco gasped he hadn't had much contact with the commission except for his time with Hekapoo, but he knew they were part of the commission for a reason and only something as powerful as Star could defeat them. Hesitant to receive the answer Marco asked them who the new ruler was.

"Stupid boy, your ignorance will be the death of you and your speci-"

"Just tell me!"

"Very well, you will soon bow down to him anyways." The monster glanced at the monsters beside him.

"Boys!" he explained drawing everyone's attention "Let's show this Mewnian who the new rulers of Mewni are!"

This wasn't Marco's first time dealing with a monster attack, but usually he had Star to back him up and blast the remaining monsters to the next dimension. He was alone now, but thankfully he'd picked up some things during his Hekapoo adventure. If he could get his hands on one of the swords the monsters wouldn't stand a chance, Marco began calculating the perfect path to victory. A monster hitting him in the jaw broke his thoughts, _Or i could just run_ Marco thought. Marco dazed but still in fighting form began to make a break for the door. Swords and spears whizzed by his head and he could feel the breath of the monsters running after him. He burst through the door running as fast as he possibly could until it seemed the monsters had given up the chase.

Many miles later in the outskirts of the forest of certain death Marco found an abandoned treehouse and decided to spend the night there. He sighed as the sun finally left and the moon's light rose in the forest. _So… That was eventful_ Marco thought _Oh who are you kidding Marco Star Butterfly likes you and all you can think of is a bad fight with monsters_. Marco hadn't given much thought of the day's events despite them being so important to him. But it was the ugly truth he now had to face: Who does he like Jackie or Star? Marco had never given much thought to liking Star despite the fact that she's one of his favorite things about his life and Jackie never appealed to him above being a crush, but now Jackie was turning out to be a great girl. It's pretty obvious that Marco is conflicted, but for now he had bigger problems: Star was gone and a great evil has apparently returned. Marco gulped at the thought of another magical madman in his life, but with a conflicted brain and a scared demeanor he finally put his head down to rest. He had no idea how much his life would change in a few minutes.


	2. Unbreakable

**Thanks for all of the support on the last chapter, it means a lot to me that so many of you enjoyed my story. I can promise you that the next few chapters will be longer and more interesting.**

 **PS: Star and Marco might be a little bit out of character in the story, but that's only to make it move faster so expect better characterization soon**

 **Chapter 2: The Dream**

Star Butterfly was no coward, sure she had chickened out of telling Marco her feelings and she hates dealing with consequences, but today she wouldn't back down. The air grew colder as the rubble around her began to rise. Star reached for her wand but it wasn't there, she felt a dark presence begin to loom over her. She was helpless, the entire world was breaking around her and all she could do was watch. In the distance she saw a shadowy figure walk closer and closer to her, she saw his hand glowing and the last thing she heard were the chilling words, "I'm coming for my finger"

Star woke in a cold sweat, it took her a few seconds to get her bearings straight. The moon was bright tonight. Star sighed as she looked out into the city. All around her she could see people protesting and shouting insults at the castle. _I caused this_ Star thought as a single tear fell from her cheek. It wasn't like Star to be sad and angry, but she had just lost Marco Diaz: her mess-up twin, her bestie, her biggest crush. She flinched just thinking about her former friend, but this was the better way, Marco wouldn't be hurt this way. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock from the door.

"Come in!" Star yelled wiping her tears away, she looked at her visitor who was no other than her mom.

"Star" Moon began, struggling to find the words she cautiously continued,"I know you're sad about the human but-"

"It's ok mom, I'm fine" Star flashed Moon a fake smile, "I know that he's safer this way, and that's all that matters"

"Im sure you do sweetie" Moon smiled at her daughter's attempt to appear happy. It was quite a valiant effort, but a mother always knew her daughter's thoughts. Remembering why she was there, Moon began to get back to the subject, "Star?"

"Yes mom?"

"It's no longer time to fool around, Toffee is back and we need to take the fight to him"

Star once again flinched at the mention of Toffee's name. _._ Moon noticing her daughter's distressed look decided to quell her worries with some much needed encouragement.

"Star, it's alright I know you're scared-"

"Mom I told you, I'm fine!".

"But you're not Star, I'm your mother and I know-" Moon paused for a second, she felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. Moon sighed and finally spoke, " I know you don't care for me as much as I care for you, but I'm your mom and I'll always love you"

"Mom.." Star began "I-I'm sorry" Moon smiled at Star, she knew how much Star needed to express her feelings. "Tell me everything"

"Well.." Star began to tell Moon all her feelings: from her fears about Toffee to her crush on Marco (which was particularly embarrassing to talk about). In the end she left Moon speechless with her incredible story.

Star didn't know why but she felt amazing after she finally told her mom all the bottled up feelings she'd been hiding deep inside of her. She knew she was ready to face off to anything that came between her and the people she loved. She looked at her mom and with all the confidence she could muster she said "I'm ready". Moon smiled knowing that her daughter was finally growing up.

"So..What're we starting with? New spells? New weapons? New training?" Star exclaimed excitedly.

"We're learning a new spell today"

Star's face lit up, "What spell?!"

"Star the spell I'm about to teach you is dark magic, you need to promise me you'll never use this spell again"

"Wait..dark magic? I thought only Eclipsa used that magic"

"Star, there will always come a time when you're forced to do things you've never wanted to do. What's important is that you always stay true to yourself while you're doing it"

"Fine what exactly is this evil spell thingy?" Star asked. Moon held out 4 beans, " These are called amorviscere beans, one of these beans have the power to bring back any dead being." Star's eyes widened, but she was still confused about the beans, " Why can't we bring back our dead ancestors then?"

"The beans function by gathering all the love the dead have for their previous lives, if they have nothing to return to then the beans can't function"

"Oh, So why're we learning this spell exactly?"

"Star while you were in Earth, I attempted to rescue Glossaryk along with the magical high commission"

Star's eyes widened, she didn't think anyone like her mother could lead an assault on a villain as evil as Toffee, but now that she thought about it she hadn't seen any of the members recently. "What happened?" Star asked

"They're all dead Star, Toffee sucked their souls out" Moon said sadly. Star once again felt her emotions overwhelm her. _It can't be...I just talked to them a few days ago how..how could this happen?_ Moon looked at her and grabbed her shoulder,"Do not worry my daughter, we'll bring them back, now repeat after me…"

Star wiped the tears out of her eyes, she was done crying she's been running from her problems for too long now. But this time, there was no way she was backing down.


	3. Meet The Parents

**Here we go dudes and dudettes chapter 3, I don't have much of an intro so I hope you enjoy!**

 **AstralWhip: Thanks for enjoying, to answer your question about the bean thingies: they basically take the connection between the dead and the earth. If the person had a good connection (Say Moon suddenly dropped dead, she'd have a good connection since she's loved and needed by her family and kingdom) they'll come back, but if they had a bad connection (Eclipsa for example is not needed or loved in the universe making it impossible for her to return.) then they won't return.**

 **Chapter 3: Meet the Parents**

Marco Diaz loved controll, it certainly wasn't because he's a safe kid of course he just needed to know that he wouldn't get mutilated when he turned the corner. So when his nice sleep got interrupted by a half naked king bursting through his shelter it's no surprise he wasn't particularly happy with his predicament.

"Marco my boy, good to see you" shouted king Butterfly as he dusted himself off. Marco coming back to his senses was both shocked and terrified cautiously began to speak.

"King Butterfly? What are you doing here?

"Moon send me out as a scout, apparently the monsters think they've got some leverage now because of the riots happening in Mewni"

"Riots? Why's there riots in Mewni?"

"Your girlfriend's song sparked a bit of outrage from the people it's quite-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Marco said panically. River noticed Marco's blush and continued, "Well I'm afraid your face tells a different story my boy." This only made Marco blush even more. King River laughed, "Don't worry my boy, I can tell when someone's lovesick." Marco decided things had gone too offtopic attempting to kill the awkwardness Marco began to speak,"So.. Do you know where Star is?

"Of course I know where she is, why don't you?"

"Well she just told me she liked me and disappeared" Marco flinched a little remembering the terrible night.

"Moon's been very cryptic as well, she wouldn't even tell me where the high commission went after she returned from her raid on Ludo's castle"

Marco remembered what the flea monster had told him about the high commission, "I heard that the high commission...is dead." River's eyes widened, "That-That's impossible the high commission are the strongest magic users in the multiverse."River's expression changed, "Quickly Marco we must return at once."

"Who do you think did it?"

"I don't know, but it's a two day ride to Mewni so we must make haste."

 **2 hours later**

"I thought I told you I was carsick.." Marco said struggling to keep his insides inside him. River looked at him confusedly, "Whatever is a car?" he asked. "Nevermind.." Marco said sighing.

"Well we must rest, we have a long ride tomorrow" River said.

"Um..King Butterfly can I ask you something"

"Of course my boy"

"Have you ever had to choose between two things, but they're both really awesome and you just can't seem to make a decision" Marco blurted out. He hadn't intended for the question to be so obvious but it was too late to back out now. River noticing the slight blush on the boy's face couldn't help but chuckle.

"Marco, love is strange and it's never definitive. I mean, look at me and Moon our marriage was arranged but we love each other to this day"

"I guess.." Marco said flatly.

"So who is the other girl?" River asked

"Her name's Jackie and she's really really cool and nice"

"She sounds lovely, but is she who you really want to spend your life with?"

"I-I don't know I mean Jackie is nice to me and she really tries to connect with me, but Star-" An extremely loud boom broke their conversations, the ground rumbled and smoke could be seen billowing in the distance. "Wh-What was that?" Marco asked, he was scared out of his hoodie and could barely stay standing. River didn't answer his eyes were wide in astonishment and his mouth hung open with disbelief. "King Butterfly?" Marco asked even more scared now.

"We must leave immediately, we're under attack"

 **The Butterfly Castle**

Star was surrounded by rubble, her wand had been knocked out of her hand a while ago. She saw a green glow coming behind a pillar of smoke. Star heard a voice coming from within it, a voice that had given her nightmares and sent chills running up her spine. She shut her eyes and hoped for the best as her aggressor uttered a single sentence.

"Hello Star, did you miss me?"


	4. Flashback

**Well it's time to see if I can actually handle writing a fight scene, so get ready for a mediocre fight for a mediocre story. Also all the high commission lore is canon from the new svtfoe book that came out**

 **Chapter 4: Flashbacks**

Star Butterfly wasn't scared of anything...well unless you count clowns, but other than that Star Butterfly was fearless. So when her mom asked her to bring back a bunch of dead magic dudes from the dead she happily agreed.

"Alright Star, you have to be careful this spell will drain your energy so we can only bring back one of our fallen friends today." Moon began,"So we must make every single se-"

"Yeah Yeah I get it mom, can we learn the spell now?" Star said excitedly happy to learn a new spell just like the good old days when it was just her and….Marco. Star's wand began glowing green Moon quickly noticed and began to scold Star for her overactive emotions, "Star, this is exactly what I'm talking about, if we are to truly bring back the commission you need to promise me that you'll do it with a clear and focused mind." Star sighed but agreed to the demands of her mother.

"Alright Star, repeat after me" Moon cleared her throat and continued, " Affer mihi necessarii, alright Star now you try." Moon grabbed one of the beans and placed it next to Lekmet's horn. Star looked at Lekmet's horn and focused as hard as she could she raised her arm forward and began to chant,"Affer mihi necessarii" the wand began to glow as the bean began to float in the air. Star's eyes widened as the bean began to crack she could see something attempting to break free, but then star's wand stopped glowing and the bean fell to the ground. Star's surprise quickly left as she fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her head hurt and she could hardly move.

"Star? Are you ok?" Moon asked in a panic. She noticed that Star's cheek-marks were barely visible. "I'm so sorry Star I should've known it wouldn't have worked, but I was an idiot and refused to listen to common since"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Star the commission aren't regular people they're magical entities much like your laser puppies."

"Wait, what?"

"You see Star, in the beginning days of magic there was high distrust among the people on Glossaryk and magic itself because of recent events that had occurred. So Glossaryk created the members of the high commission so that they could be the face of magic itself. In order to keep them from going rogue he gave each of them a single part of his mindset so that not one member could turn against him."

"But shouldn't we be able to bring them back still?"

"I'm afraid that they've lost their magic which mea-" Moon was interrupted by all the torches going out at once. A dark aura filled the room and a green light began shining from the doors of the great hall. Moon's eyes widened she looked at Star and began to frantically speak, "Star can you move?"

"I think so, mom what's going on?"

"It's toffee he's here." Moon said as she helped Star to her feet. Star felt her knees go wobbly, "I-I'm not ready, mom I-"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything moon…" a horribly familiar voice said from the doorway. Moon stood and faced her aggressor with fierce determination. "Toffee." Mood said gritting her teeth, "I suggest you return to your home before I have to defeat you...again." Toffee cracked a smile, Star was amazed at what she saw she had heard about possessing spells but she didn't know this could happen. "Well, moon maybe if you try hard enough you might get farther than your guards did." Moon snapped at that comment and sent out a laser shot straight at Toffee. Toffee merely pushed it aside and kept walking towards Moon. "Oh Moon…" Toffee said while deflecting every shot that Moon attempted to throw at him, "You Butterflies never do learn.." Suddenly Toffee fired a single shot at the castle walls causing a massive explosion and then everything went black.

Star was surrounded by rubble, her wand had been knocked out of her hand a while ago. She saw a green glow coming behind a pillar of smoke. Star heard a voice coming from within it, a voice that had given her nightmares and sent chills running up her spine. She shut her eyes and hoped for the best as her aggressor uttered a single sentence.

"Hello Star, did you miss me?"

"T-Toffee?"

"Surprise!" Toffee said in a maniacal way. He raised his hand and long thick vines began wrapping around Star. "Oh Moon...wakey wakey time's running out" Moon woke and gasped at the sight of her daughter being captured, "Toffee this is between you and me, leave Star alone!" she yelled desperately trying to change Toffee's mind. Toffee smiled at Moon's pleas, " Well I could do that, but why don't I teach Star that spell you taught me all those years ago?" Moon's eyes widened, "Toffee please she's my daughter!" Moon said half crying. "Oh she'll be fine Moon, after all I'm fine aren't I" He raised his hand at Star, Star couldn't hear what he screamed all she saw was a dark green blast heading straight towards her. Star shut her eyes and thought about Marco and how'd she never get to see him again, but then she heard a different voice, a voice she had heard for almost a year a voice she trusted a voice she fell in love with and that's when Marco diaz jumped in front of Star and saved her life. Star saw Marco lose his balance and fall to his knees, but she couldn't move she was too weak. Her biggest love in her life had just taken a shot for her and that's when Star realized that she was helpless. Star was **scared.**


End file.
